The invention is generally directed to a packaging system and in particular to a packaging system for displaying items on a rack system of a type common to self-service marketing and even more particularly to an improved packaging system for securing a header card to items which are intended to be displayed in pairs on a rack system.
Rack systems provide a useful and convenient method for presenting and displaying merchandise for sale. They can be provided, for example, on countertops, as wall mounted units or as floor mounted units in order to achieve optimum utilization of available space.
Many different types of merchandise can be displayed on rack systems. Among the types of merchandise commonly displayed are wearing apparel such as gloves, mittens, hats, ski masks, scarves, socks and the like.
In the case of wearing apparel, it is desirable for a consumer be able to try on and inspect the merchandise prior to making a purchase. Direct contact and the availability to try on the article will often encourage a consumer to make a purchase, especially an impulse purchase, if the merchandise is properly sized and well constructed.
One of the difficulties that arises in the case of merchandise displayed on rack systems is that handling the merchandise is often inconvenient and unwieldy as a result of the manner in which the merchandise is packaged. For example, one common method of displaying merchandise on rack systems is to package the merchandise in plastic bags. Such bags are often heat sealed, thereby making it impossible to inspect the merchandise without opening the bag. Since bags of this type are not presentable for sale once they have been opened, opening the bags is generally not encouraged. From the retailer's perspective, however, they cannot actively prevent the customers from trying on the merchandise to locate the appropriate size or check the fit. Unfortunately, this results in loose and mixed up pairs.
In an effort to overcome this dilemma, plastic bags with openable closures have been introduced. These bags permit the merchandise to be replaced into the bags and resealed without rendering the bags and enclosed merchandise unsuitable for sale. However, this leads to further problems in that consumers often fail to replace the merchandise. Consequently, the area surrounding the rack system becomes messy and unattractive. Furthermore, merchandise that is typically sold in pairs such as gloves, mittens, socks and other items are often separated when removed from the bags.
In addition, plastic bags cause environmental damage both in their manufacture and in their disposal. Such environmentally damaging packaging is rapidly becoming unacceptable in view of today's increased environmental awareness.
Another approach that is commonly used is the attachment of gloves, socks or other small articles with plastic tag attachers which keep the pair of gloves or socks together under display conditions. However, either the customers are unable to try on the gloves or socks because the plastic tag prevents this or the customer rips the plastic tag and, if the customer doesn't buy the gloves or socks, the gloves or socks are then loose and can be difficult to match back into pairs.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved packaging system for displaying paired merchandise on rack systems so as to provide a neat and attractive display while still permitting the merchandise to be tried on and inspected.